Alternate Realities Part 1: Beginning of a Legacy
by Neo Anubis
Summary: Set in the Star Wars universe with familiar characters and new ones. AR 1 follows a bounty hunter as two realities and timelines intermingle. Feedback is appreciated. MPT


Alternate Realities  
  
Part 1:  
  
Beginning of a Legacy  
  
By: M.P.T  
  
Chapter 1: Journey to the year 2113 Earth, the world after the 3rd World War. Anarchy reigns, to walk the streets alone is to ask for death. Without law and order, Earth as we know is chaotic. But with new colonies on Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn the peoples of Earth thrive. There are those who refuse to leave the dying Earth, they believe that there is still hope. But the great planet that was once home to living things, is now only a huge ball of cities upon cities. No real ground or water exists, no natural animals are there. Bleak the future of Earth is, yet there are those who dream of restoration. These are the best scientists the human race has to offer. One of the scientists, Dr. Leon Masters, has devoted much time to another project, that of trans-dimensional travel.  
It was another normal night for Auron Steele as he walked to his apartment in lower New York. New York was not like it used to be, the old city built right on top of the old one. He noticed that there were far too many shadows on the street for him to be alone. Out of the darkness came a blue light hitting Auron square in the chest, and hurling him to the pavement. The attacker holstered his stun gun and said, " Give us your wallet."  
Two more of his friends joined the first mugger, making a total of three muggers. Auron knew he could take them, and slowly moved into position. Without warning, Auron's foot shot out tripping two of the muggers, and his fist caught the last one before he could get his gun out. But alas, Auron had not counted on the muggers having backup. A pair of blasters appeared and the bolts spun Auron to his knees. The five muggers closed on Auron. He had been lucky enough to keep his light transparisteel vest on, but it looked like his luck was out.  
Five blaster bolts came flying out of the darkness of an alleyway, killing all the muggers. A tall man wearing a black overcoat stepped out of the darkness and holstered his smoking blaster. "You're very lucky, son." said Dr. Masters.  
"I know. Thank you. Who are you?" Auron Steele asked.  
"The name's Leon Masters, project Earth coordinator. And you would be?" replied Masters.  
"Auron Steele, bounty hunter. I live nearby. What brings you out here to the bottom of New York?"  
"I was looking for someone. But I've found him now." Dr. Masters said smiling.  
"Explain to me what you mean."  
"I have designed a portal capable of transporting a person to another time line or dimension. I need someone to test it, explore the new worlds, and even if they wanted to stay there. You, bounty hunter, have the skills of survival and you are not too old either. I, at fifty-three, am too old to go otherwise I would."  
"I get your idea, you want me to test it?"  
"Yes, have you read the works of the 20th century story teller... oh, what was his name? Ah yes, George Lucas?"  
"No, but isn't he the man that made several movies about some other galaxy?"  
"Yes, the 'Star Wars' saga. I have discovered that Mr. Lucas was actually correct. There is a galaxy far away with the same description he gave us. I have programmed the portal to drop you there, in this other time line."  
"Hmm.... Well, Earth is so boring now, and I haven't had a job in... a long time. Ok, I'll journey there."  
"Good, come to this address as soon as you are ready to leave." Dr. Masters said giving Auron a data chip, and walking back into the shadows.  
Several days later Auron met at the address Dr. Masters gave him. It turned out to be an old abandoned blast shelter. Inside Dr. Masters was ready to go as Auron set down his box of things. Auron wore a heavy transparisteel suit and a full-face helmet. On his sides were blaster holsters and an extra holster on his boot as well. "Who are you going to war with?" asked Dr. Masters chuckling.  
"Be prepared for anything, the wise words of the man who forgot his blaster. I never did see that guy again, thinking that I shot him in the head." Auron replied, putting his blasters in their holsters.  
As soon as everything was packed, Auron picked up his overcoat and put it on top of his armor. "Well, I've learned that when you go through the portal, your body chemistry changes." said Masters.  
"What do you mean changes? I'm not going to die or mutate now am I?" Auron asked.  
"Oh no! You'll be made more powerful if anything. The religion of the galaxy revolves around an ancient order called the Jedi Knights. The Jedi can use the Force, a power that is found in everything living there. You should be able to access this Force, and this adds to your objectives. You are to find a Jedi and ask him to train you. Oh, here this is something you'll need." said Leon handing Auron a small cell phone.  
"OK, you scared me there for a sec. What the heck is this thing?" asked Auron, pocketing the small phone.  
"It's a trans-dimensional communicator. You can call me from that and my phone in this time line will ring." explained Dr. Masters.  
"Cool." Auron said, picking up his bag and stepping towards the portal.  
"Good luck, Auron! You'll need it..." said Dr. Masters, as Auron stepped through the portal.  
A bright light surrounded Auron's body as he stepped through the portal and into the other time line. Suddenly the light disappeared and the bright sun of a planet appeared in the sky. The ground was rocky, but stable. Smoke was rising from some places and Auron could see a battle going on in the distance. As he absorbed his surroundings, Auron heard a scream. That's when he saw the huge rock floating towards him, Auron yanked free his blasters and he began firing. Several troops were running from the rock that was shooting molten rock after them, their uniforms in tatters and blood flowing from various wounds. Knowing that his blasters wouldn't bring down the rock, Auron reached into his bag and pulled out his portable rocket launcher. With the rock in his sights, he let two small rockets loose upon it.  
The rockets slammed the rock towards the ground as they detonated. Auron noticed the pilot jump free of the falling craft just before it collided with the ground. The pilot extended his arm and a snake like thing crawled down into his hand, where it became stiff like a staff. Auron was pulling his other blasters back out when the pilot crashed into him. Both Auron's blasters flew from his hands as the pilot brutally attacked him. The pilot's face was definitely alien, but looked as though it had been cut to pieces with a razor blade. The alien's body was also mutilated and adorned with numerous tattoos. The snake thing was actually a staff with a venomous head and razor sharp tail.  
Suddenly a blaster bolt singed the pilot's shoulder and he stopped to see who had fired the shot. The trooper who had fired the shot was wearing a helmet and some body armor, but was no better off than the rest of them. The pilot jumped off Auron and began to march over to the trooper. The trooper cringed as the pilot raised his staff for a crushing blow. Before he could reach the trooper, Auron jumped in front of the cringing trooper to protect him. The staff hit Auron between his shoulder and neck armor, drawing blood. With a snarl the pilot raised the staff again, and Auron turned his back to the staff. The staff impact drove Auron to his knees, and his helmet clanged against the trooper's helmet. Auron looked down and saw that the trooper was holding a small blaster, and realized what was going to happen. The trooper threw Auron off and shot the alien pilot in between the eyes. "Thanks soldier. You did well. Where's your uniform?" the trooper said, calling the other troops closer.  
"What were you thinking? You could have gotten us both killed! And I'm not a soldier." Auron said angrily.  
"I nearly got us killed? You nearly got yourself killed! Give me your name and rank soldier!"  
"The name's Auron Steele, bounty hunter, not a soldier. I only take orders from myself and a Jedi."  
"I'm Charity Fett, Commander of the Bilbringi task force. What are you doing on Bilbringi and in the middle of a war too?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I've got time, lot's of it."  
"Maybe another time, I have to go." Auron said, turning and walking away.  
"You're just going to walk away? You just destroyed a corralskipper and helped kill a Vong. Why not stick around? We could use someone like you." Charity pleaded, running after him.  
"Two words. N. O. Understand? Bye" Auron replied.  
"What? That's two letters, not words! Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find a Jedi. They can help me."  
"I know where some Jedi are, four total. A master, a knight, and two trainees."  
"OK, I'll join you for awhile, but no promises." Auron told Fett.  
With the rest of the troops, they met up with a transport that took them south to an abandoned city. There they got off and went to the main building. The building was made of stone, but looked like it could last for centuries. The city itself was mostly intact, but had been modified to house both civilians and troops. As soon as they were inside a young woman in long, flowing, brown robes greeted them. Charity told her to go and fetch her master. "Who is this that you bring before me, Commander Fett?" asked someone in the shadows.  
Auron spun around and reflexively pulled his blaster out. The blaster flew from Auron's hand and landed in the out-stretched palm of a man in black robes. "Very good reflexes, but I sense you are not a Jedi. Who are you?" asked the man in the shadows.  
"Auron Steele, bounty hunter. I encountered Commander Fett on the battlefield. She said she knew where I could find a Jedi. I have come to ask if you will train me." Auron replied.  
"Remove your helmet, Auron. I feel the Force around you; there is something about you... If you wish to be trained, I will train you. My name is Master Kyp Durron, the Force is strong with you. In this time of duress, the Jedi need new people more than ever." said Master Durron, pushing his black hood back to reveal the face of a man who had seen many wars.  
As Auron pulled his helmet off, he heard a gasp escape Com. Fett's lips. "What? Is my hair totally messed up?" Auron asked, his black hair falling down to cover his blue eyes.  
"Oh, I expected an older bounty hunter, not one that looks so.... young." Charity said, pulling her helmet off, revealing a long tangle of blond hair.  
"Oh...uh... you're a woman?" Auron asked looking puzzled.  
"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" asked Charity glaring at Auron.  
"Master Durron, what's going on here?" asked a newcomer, also wearing a brown robe.  
"Nothing. Meet your new Padawan, Yinni." Master Durron said.  
"Nice to meet you...?" Yinni said, her golden brown hair shimmering in the synthetic light.  
"Auron, Auron Steele, Ms. Yinni...?" replied Auron shaking her hand.  
"Yinni Veila, Jedi Knight. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.  
After a quick tour of the city, Auron was given a pair of black Jedi robes and a room. The room was situated in the main command building on the fifth floor and had a small balcony. Auron was also introduced to Master Durron's other Padawans, Monica Usmuck and Danny Gaard. Later that night in his room, Auron activated his trans-dimensional communicator. "Hello? Dr. Masters? It's me, Auron. Can you hear me? Ok good. I've found a Jedi willing to train me. I might be out of touch for a while. Hey, cool! This thing's got text messaging. Sweet! Oh, ok. You're sending your instructions, ok. All right, bye." said Auron into the small phone.  
With fresh instructions from Dr. Masters, Auron decided to stay for a while longer with the task force.  
Several weeks later, Auron awoke early in the morning, tossed on a black jumpsuit, and walked out onto his balcony. Auron began to go through his exercises, as he was very well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. Suddenly he saw a golden lightsaber flash into existence on the ground level. The lightsaber belonged to Yinni, who was cornered by several troopers wearing the New Republic uniforms. To his horror, Yinni cleaved a trooper in half, and then Auron realized the obvious. "They're assassins! Vong assassins. They sent six warriors to kill one Jedi Knight." Auron thought.  
Yinni knew that she was out numbered and that she probably couldn't kill all five Vong by herself. Using her lightsaber as a spear, Yinni threw her lightsaber at the nearest Vong. With only four Vong left and weaponless, Yinni tried to summon her lightsaber with the Force only to find that it was stuck. Trying harder, she let her guard down and was hit with a staff across the back. Falling to her knees, Yinni reached out in the Force and called for Master Durron. That's when she saw Auron Steele jump off his balcony and her lightsaber fly to his outstretched hand. Landing in a crouch, Auron said, "Leave her alone! Fight me or are you all cowards?"  
"What are doing Auron? You don't know how to use a lightsaber yet..." Yinni said slipping into unconsciousness.  
"I'm trying to save your life, and who cares if I don't know how to use this thing!" Auron said, wildly parrying a staff blow from the first Vong.  
Blocking and returning hits seemed easy enough, but scoring kills against a well trained Vong was harder. Swinging wide and low, Auron caught the warrior's foot and then riposted through his chest. With only three more Vong left, the Vong leader barked orders at the remaining two assassins. Sidestepping past the first Vong, Auron kicked the second, and then back flipped over a staff blow from behind.  
Landing in front of the first Vong, Auron smashed his fist into the warrior's face, dropping him like a stone. The second warrior swung low and then high, before trying to impale Auron with his staff. Letting the staff glance off the lightsaber, Auron chopped down into the warrior's neck with his hand. With both of his opponents rendered unconscious, Auron advanced on the last assassin. Through the Force, he felt the presence of the other Jedi and troops coming nearer. "Give up. My friends are on their way here," he said.  
"Never infidel! I will kill you and the other Jedi; now you die!" yelled the assassin, spinning his staff over his head.  
The staff crashed down onto the lightsaber as Master Durron, Monica, Danny, Charity, and a few troops with blasters arrived. "Stay back, he's mine!" yelled Auron, forcing the Vong onto the defensive with a stunning set of blows.  
Suddenly the staff changed into a whip with a knife-like end. Before he could block the blow, Auron felt the sharp part graze his leg. Falling to one knee, he blocked several hammering blows before the lightsaber slipped from his hands. Letting the Force take him, Auron summoned a reserve of strength from deep within. Unconsciously, Auron splayed his hand towards the Vong. The assassin's eyes grew large as lightning bolts flew from Auron's fingertips and engulfed him. "By the Emperor's black bones! Where did he learn that?" exclaimed Danny.  
As the lightning exhausted itself, only cinders remained of the last assassin. "By the Force, he's good!" muttered Master Durron, rushing to Yinni's side.  
Auron's leg wound wasn't as deep as it looked, and required no stitches. As the medics cleansed his wound and attended to Yinni, Auron asked, " What type of weapon were those assassins using? They stopped your lightsaber, and I though lightsabers could cut through anything."  
"An amphistaff. You see all of the Yuuzhan Vong's technology and weapons are actually living things. They're also invisible to the Force, making them harder to spot." Yinni explained.  
Later that day Master Durron summoned Auron to the city center. There several troops, officers, and the Jedi had assembled. "Are you ready for your first combat test, Auron?" asked Master Durron, shrugging off his black Jedi robe.  
Master Durron's lightsaber leapt from its belt clip and floated before Auron. "You must make your own lightsaber, the components you will need are in these boxes. May the Force be with you." said Kyp, as the technicians brought in three boxes.  
Slowly piece-by-piece, the lightsaber came together. Master Durron noticed that Auron's lightsaber was twice the normal length of a normal lightsaber. Yet he didn't want to break his student's concentration and remained quiet. Hours passed as Auron assembled and reassembled his long handled lightsaber.  
Suddenly Auron's eyes flew open, and the lightsaber settled into his hands. "Um... Auron? Isn't the handle a little too long? Oh well, try it." said Master Durron, the wind shifting his brown ponytail into his face.  
Thumbing the ignition switch, Auron watched a blood-red blade of pure energy appear. The blade of energy was slightly longer than a normal one, but just as powerful. "Would you like to duel, my young Padawan?" asked Master Durron igniting his blue saber.  
"Sure," said Auron, grinning.  
As soon as Auron was ready, Master Durron took the offensive and attacked. Parrying his Master's blows, Auron kept his firm grip on his extended handle. The extended handle gave Auron's strikes extra range and power. Soon Master Durron was forced into taking the defensive as his student poured more and more power into his attacks.  
The Jedi Master Kyp Durron had never seen anyone wield a lightsaber with such grace and confidence. With his strength rapidly failing, Master Durron used the Force to gently push Auron backwards for a quick rest. Going with the flow, Auron flipped backward and landed in front of Yinni, but during the flip had let go of his lightsaber. As soon as the saber had left its owner's hands, it shut itself down, and now was falling towards the ground.  
Without any notice, the lightsaber stopped in midair and flew towards Auron. Instead of coming to Auron's hand, it levitated in front of him. Auron looked at the weapon, examining it thoroughly for the first time. Auron noticed a second ignition switch lower down on the handle and pressed it. From the other side of the lightsaber appeared another red blade, and disappeared as Auron shut it down. Pushing both switches together, Auron ignited the twin blades and said, "Are you up for a real duel, Master Durron?"  
"I don't know. Are you?" replied Master Durron.  
"You bet." yelled Auron, renewing his attack.  
Master Kyp Durron had to watch himself as Auron used both sides of his saber to attack. It appeared as if Master Durron had met his match. "Wait! See if you can handle two opponents since you have two blades." said Yinni, pulling her lightsaber free.  
"Ok, bring it on!" exclaimed Auron, meeting his new challenge with a parry.  
For about half an hour they fought, lightsabers clashing, each one looking for a weakness. Auron had already found both Master Durron's and Yinni's weaknesses, and planned to exploit them. With a quick change of tactics, Auron flipped up into the air and landed in between them. Both slashed high, and Auron stepped back to observe. The lightsabers clashed together and then using the Force, Auron pushed Yinni away. Master Durron fell forward as the pressure of Yinni's lightsaber disappeared. That's when Kyp saw Auron's lightsaber coming down to decapitate him.  
The blade stopped a few centimeters from Kyp's neck, so he could feel the intense heat of the lightsaber. Then Auron extinguished the red light- blades and bowed to his master. "Well done, my young Padawan. You have learned the ways of the Jedi in just a few weeks. And in a year or so, you will become a Jedi Master. I pronounce to all of you here, Auron Steele is now an honorary Jedi Knight of the New Republic!" praised Master Durron.  
"Thank you, Master." Auron said, shaking Kyp's hand.  
"You're good, my fellow Knight. Very good. Congratulations." said Yinni.  
"Thanks, Yinni. You're great too." Auron replied, giving her a quick hug.  
"I can't believe that we now have a Jedi Master, two Padawans, and two Jedi Knights in our base! Congratulations... Lieutenant Steele." Charity said, winking at Auron.  
"I accept Commander Fett." Auron said, saluting Charity.  
Several days later, Auron Steele, Kyp Durron, Yinni Veila, Charity Fett, and a squad of commandoes were chosen to go on an espionage mission. This mission was the stepping-stone to the liberation of the Bilbringi shipyards. For after setting multiple charges on the Vong fightercraft and cruisers, an air strike would wipe out the ground army. That was the only part of the plan that was really dangerous, because there were an estimated twenty-five thousand Vong soldiers there.  
Early that morning after a quick briefing, the commando team and Jedi left for the shipyards. The way there was not too difficult to traverse, and the Vong patrols were easily avoided. Upon arrival at the shipyards, the commandoes sniped the Vong patrols and made sure none were able to sound the alarm. Once in the docking bay, the team deftly planted the explosives and prepared to draw the Vong forces out.  
Suddenly Auron felt a ripple in the Force and turned around, only to be hit by a small flying bug in the chest. Several Vong had arrived and were throwing bugs all over. "Hit the deck! Thud bugs coming our way, blast'em!" yelled Charity, diving past the stunned Auron.  
The pain from the impact of the thud bug was so great, Auron was forced to call upon the Force to subdue it. As the first wave of thud bugs passed, the Vong started to throw razor bugs instead. The passing razor bugs ripped Auron's black Jedi cloak to shreds, but none touched him. Yinni and Master Durron, lightsaber ignited, rushed into the group of Vong and began slaying them.  
Igniting only one end of his saber, Auron vaulted into the center of the group and then activated his second blade. There in the center he wreaked havoc all around him, decapitating and chopping the Vong nearby. Soon all the Vong were dead, but then five more wearing armor appeared. These five new warriors wore helmets and a different type of armor. They all carried amphistaffes and various other weapons. Three of the five attacked the Jedi and the other two began to throw razor and thud bugs at Charity and her commandoes. Charity ordered the commandoes to take cover behind crates, where they could hopefully wait till the Jedi were done.  
Commander Fett slowly peeked out from behind her crater, and was promptly hit with a thud bug on her helmet. "Why that son of a mynock! Open fire!" Charity yelled, jumping out from behind the crate.  
Blasting and running, Charity mowed the first warrior down with a hail of laser bolts. As she readjusted her aim, the second warrior threw a razor bug at her that managed to hit her shoulder. Dropping her blaster, Charity watched the warrior rush forward eager to kill her. His actions ended when the commandoes put a dozen holes through his chest.  
Master Kyp Durron parried an amphistaff blow to his side and returned with a powerful overhead chop. The sheer force of the blow drove the warrior back, and then he renewed his attack. But Master Durron simply avoided the thrust and cut the off balance warrior in half.  
Yinni and her opponent were locked together, grinding their weapons together, causing sparks. They both jumped back a step and then attacked again. This time, Yinni faked a cut then swung higher. The cut opened the warrior's chest plate, and then split him open as Yinni slashed again. With Master Durron and Yinni's opponents down, they watched Auron toy with his Vong.  
Auron watched the warrior's expression change from determined to fear as he blocked and returned blows. Growing tired of playing with the Vong, Auron summoned the Force for a crushing telekinetic blast. The warrior crumpled to the floor as the TK blast hit him. "How is everyone?" asked Master Durron as soon as everyone was together.  
"We lost two commandoes, but other than that we're okay." Charity replied, pressing her hand against her cut shoulder.  
"You're bleeding! Let me take a look at it." said Auron, pulling Charity's hand away.  
"No, don't. I'm fine. It's just a little cut," she pleaded.  
"Fine, have it your way. But I want that looked at as soon as we get back to base." Auron said sternly.  
Moving quickly through the hallways, the team made it's way to the rendezvous. But before they could reach it, a sea of Vong soldiers appeared, blocking off their only way out. "Master Durron, keep them at bay. Commandoes, give me some cover fire. Yinni.... uh... sit tight? Charity, call for the air strike and detonate the charges now! I'm going in!" Auron said, igniting his double-sided lightsaber.  
Flying into the first wave, Auron abandoned himself to the Force. He felt the waves of power wash over him, and knew the Force would save them. Slashing and spinning, Auron dealt death out, sparing none. His movements became a blur, as he lashed out with his saber, feet, fists, and the Force. After five minutes of fighting, scores of warriors lay dead at Auron's feet, but more and more reinforcements arrived. "Charity, where is that air strike? Call them again! I can't hold on much longer." Auron yelled over the clash of amphistaffs.  
Suddenly Auron felt an amphistaff pierce his side. Both pain and the Force flowed into him as he increased the savagery of his attacks. But the young Jedi Knight had reached his limits. Within in the next five minutes, Auron had taken a dozen blows, and one side of his face was covered with blood, his blood. "Retreat! Order a retreat. I will hold them off as long as I can!" Auron said, vaulting out of the Vong swarm.  
Yinni watched her fellow Knight come crashing out of his flip into the ground, and yelled, "We're not leaving without you!"  
In an instance, Master Durron and Yinni were at Auron's side, but he tossed his lightsaber to Yinni instead of reactivating it. "Move out! I will cover your escape," he said, his breath becoming uneven.  
"No, if we leave, we leave together!" Kyp replied.  
"Too bad... Sorry!" Auron said, using his TK powers to move them back to Charity's side.  
The Force surged in him as the first of the Vong soldiers neared him. Force lightning vaporized them, and TK blows leveled entire groups of Vong at a time. And over the din of the battle, Auron heard the sweet sound of Y-wing engines. Then the bombs started to fall. Darkness engulfed Auron as a bomb exploded nearby. 


End file.
